


The STEM Club Teacher

by maybemarvel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, SHES THE BEST, Smart Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, at morgans school, its a STEM club, penny is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarvel/pseuds/maybemarvel
Summary: Penny Parker never met Tony Stark and she never got the internship (shes still spider-women). Tony Stark has a daughter, Morgan Stark, who the world knows nothing about. Morgan wants to go to her schools new STEM club. Pennys principle applies her for a teaching position in a STEM club. This is just a fun story of how Penny became Morgans favourite teacher and Tony wants to know more about said teacher.I have no idea why I wrote this I just needed some fluff and I wanted to write some Penny so here we are :)Also, this is based on chapter 24 of The run of Penny Parker by YumiHoshiko I read it and was like yes so go read that story my dudes you won't regret it.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 246
Kudos: 867
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary this is based on chapter 24 of The run of Penny Parker by YumiHoshiko, go read it, it's amazing and their English is really good for a non-speaker (idk the term sorry) anywho I hope you enjoy this random story, I'll probs update randomly. I literally have no idea what the plot for this story is and I cba to write one out :D ENJOYYY!! <3  
> I also have no idea how six-year-olds think or what they do so I'm just winging it

**Chapter 1**

**Penny**

On a Wednesday during physics, Penny was called into the principal's office by Principle Morticia. After she sat down he asked if she had any interest of being a teacher for an elementary school's STEM club. He said it was usually only offered to college students but Penny had shown surprising results in both her GPA and her intellect so the elementary school was willing to give the highschooler a chance. Penny agreed because it gave her extra credit and would look good on her college applications, and secretly she had always loved looking after little kids as she had always wanted a sibling. Principle Morticia congratulated her and Penny was told that she would start next Monday!

Penny was sixteen and she had been spider-women for two years, her Aunt May had found out and, obviously, been furious that her niece spent her extra-curricular hours fighting crime but ultimately let her continue with some very strict rules put in place. She had updated her 'suit' (Aunt may said she couldn't call it a suit if it was just some sports leggings, a red sweatshirt and black combat boots but she tried okay??) and it was now much a more protected and advanced form of red and blue spandex (she even made her own AI!-Karen was very helpful) and it helped that May was a nurse so she had someone to go to sew up her wounds (even if she had to listen to an hour-long lecture about safety from her aunt). She still had dreams of becoming an avenger and meeting The Tony Stark, but she was happy and proud of her work as spider-women. Someone had to look out for the little guy, and if the Avengers didn't have time to stop muggers and murders then who would?

**Tony**

Morgan had been begging him and Pepper for months to let her join her schools STEM club. But they had been wary because most clubs brought in randomly selected college students to teach the kids which meant one more person had the potential to hurt his baby. But they finally relented when Morgan spent the whole weekend in a mood, saying 'she only wanted to be like daddy', I mean come on! Tony may be Iron-Man but he wasn't heartless!

Monday arrived too soon.

**Penny**

Penny found that she was quite nervous, she couldn't keep her hands still and her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She rode the subway and started to listen to her playlist trying to calm her frantic mind, it helped though she couldn't help but fiddle with her backpack straps to ease some of her nervous energy.

She had decided to wear her favourite one of Mays dresses to make her look more sophisticated and give her more confidence, so far it was working she felt very adult.

**...**

[1](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/261560690847587913/)

**...**

She got off at her stop and started walking towards the school, she was half an hour early and it was a nice afternoon so she decided to walk through the park. While she walked she stopped to pet many dogs, which helped ease her mind, and she smiled at the families walking around, faintly remembering a time her parents, Ben and May all took her to the park for a summer picnic when she was young.

Exiting the park, Penny saw the school across the street. She knew that most of the kids that went here were from rich families and those that weren't were on scholarships like her so she was worried at how the children would act. It was a lovely school with long corridors and huge windows that let natural light in, it felt very posh and expensive but Penny only felt a little out of place. She met with the Principle who was a lovely woman, they spoke about the kids and what she would be teaching. She also said that they would be paying Penny $100 a week! Score.

Penny was then shown her classroom and told the kids would be there in a bit and she should start setting up, Penny thanked the women and was then left alone in the classroom. She started taking materials out of her bag and placing them on desks along with paper and pens. Then she wrote her name on the board and set up her desk.

She heard the school bell ring, followed by shouts, chatter and footsteps. Penny smiled to herself and went to stand by the door to welcome the students.

**Morgan**

Morgan was so excited for her lessons to end, she loved school but it was Monday and she had finally convinced mummy and daddy to let her join the after school STEM club! She was so excited it was all she could talk about all week. And it was today! The teachers said that the club's teacher wasn't from here and she was a student too, but she went to a big school so she was much older and smarter than them so she would be a good teacher.

Finally, the bell rung and Morgan shot out of her seat along with her other classmates, grabbing her bag and running out the door she made her way to room 206. There was already a line of students standing outside and Morgan was so excited she started bouncing in her spot. All her friends didn't want to come so she had to wait alone but she was fine with that as she then wouldn't have any distractions while learning.

Finally, she was at the front of the line and waiting by the door was who Morgan assumed to be their teacher. She was reallyyy tall and had brown eyes, like Morgan, with long curly hair that reached her shoulders. She gave Morgan a kind smile and said good after-noon while handing her a piece of paper with her seat number. Morgan just took the paper wide-eyed and made her way to her desk. Their teacher looked like a princess! She was super pretty and she even dressed like one! Morgan hoped that she would look like that when she was older, she always wanted to be a princess.

Morgan sat at her desk looking at all the equipment and she felt a rush of excitement once again, she was going to build something like her daddy does! She started grinning and bouncing in her seat, wishing the lesson would start soon.

**Penny**

After she had greeted the last student, Penny shut the door and made her way over to her desk.  
"Good afternoon everyone! So this is STEM club, if you think you're in the wrong room please come to me now and we can sort it out after I've finished speaking. Anyway, hello! My name is Penelope Parker and I have the pleasure of teaching you guys all about science and helping you out where I can, You can call me Penny or Ms Parker whichever you prefer." Penny smiled at the students, "So in this club, you will be learning many things including how to build a robot, all about chemicals, we will read about scientific breakthroughs and much more! I will help you all where you need it and this club is just for fun and to expand your scientific knowledge so don't be scared to get things wrong or ask questions! On that note, do you have any questions for me?" Penny asked while smiling and looking around at the students.

One girl in the front row raised her hand and Penny smiled widely and pointed to her with a "yes, you.".

"Um, Ms Penny how old are you? Because you don't look like a teacher." The girl asked nervously.

Penny laughed, surprised by the question, "I'm sixteen, thank you for your question." Penny smiled at her, "Anyone else?"

So Penny spent ten minutes answering the student's questions until she started with the lesson on building a circuit.

**Morgan**

Ms Penny was really nice. She was probably Morgans favourite teacher when she asked questions she only picked the people with their hands up and if there was no one she would smile and explain it really clearly. Morgan was having so much fun and it was time to start building their circuits! Ms Penny said that they could take them home, even if they didn't work, to show their parents and 'remind themselves of how clever they were'. Morgan really wanted hers to work so she could impress her daddy but she was doing something wrong and she didn't know what! She huffed and flicked her switch again but it just wouldn't work! She was getting really angry because she didn't want to show her daddy a broken circuit!

"Hey little miss, need any help?" Came a soft voice from beside her. Morgan looked up from her switch and saw Ms Penny beside her smiling kindly. Morgan nodded her head shyly, embarrassed that Ms Penny saw her getting annoyed at a switch.

Ms Penny sat on her knees beside Morgans desk to look closely at her circuit for a few seconds, then smiled at Morgan which relaxed her (was it some sort of superpower?!!).

"Alright, you've done a fantastic job on everything! But if you see here," Ms Penny pointed to a few wires, "you've accidentally mixed up your red and blue wires, see red goes here, "Ms Penny pointed," and blue goes there." Ms Penny looked at her and smiled again.

"Does that make sense?" She asked kindly, looking understanding and patient. Morgan looked back at her circuit for a moment and then let out an "Oh!" while she scrambled to undo her mistake. Ms Penny chuckled and waited for Morgan to flip the switch.

Once she did the light bulb lit up. She did it! Morgan let out a squeal of excitement while Ms Penny laughed and cheered.

"Well done! You're the first to light it up! We've got a mini genius in our class." Ms Penny said and Morgan blushed while smiling shyly once again.

"So little genius, what's your name?" Ms Penny asked while holding her hand out for a high five.

"Um, Morgan miss." She said while high-fiving her teacher softly.

"Well miss Morgan when you take that home I think you're parents are going to be super proud! I know I am. The lessons almost over so because you finished so quick you can colour or read till the end." Ms Penny said and Morgan smiled at the praise while reaching for her bag to get her book.

Morgan read until the end of the lesson like Ms Penny told her to. At 4:15 Ms Penny clapped her hands and smiled warmly at them.

"So, unfortunately, this is the end of today's lesson. I hope you all enjoyed it and come back next week. Don't worry if you didn't though, science isn't for everybody and I want all my students to have fun! Before you go, I'm going to hand you a plant pot and in it is a seed. What I want you to do is look after this plant, water it and put it in direct sunlight, and next week we're going to see who's plant is the tallest! If, for whatever reason, you believe you can't do this don't worry! Just tell me you can't and next week you can observe the plants with me. So let's start packing up, don't forget your circuits! And remember to show your parents just how hard you all worked, I'm very proud." Ms Penny smiled once again and made her way to the door with a tray of plants.

Morgan took her time packing up and she was the last to the door. But she realised that she wouldn't be able to carry the plant and all her stuff, really she would have to talk to daddy about the amount of stuff he packed her for school. As if sensing her problem, Ms Penny smiled gently and asked her if she needed help carrying her plant to the gates. Morgan blushed and nodded her head shyly, embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry about it miss Morgan, I don't mind carrying your plant and I needed to go outside and check on the other kids anyway." Ms Penny nudged her. Morgan thought that she could read minds, how did she know that? Ms Penny was so cool.

They got to the gates and Morgan saw Aunt Nat (in disguise, obviously) waiting for her, Morgan grinned in excitement and rushed over to her Aunt who caught her easily, forgetting about Ms Penny and her plant.  
"Hey, MoMo how was school?" Her Aunt asked, smiling affectionately. Aunt Nat looked behind her and narrowed her eyes a little.

"Oh!" Morgan exclaimed jumping away from her Aunt and hurrying towards Ms Penny.

"I'm sorry Ms Penny! I was just so excited." She said taking the plant from Ms Penny.

"Oh no, it's alright! Don't forget to water it and put it somewhere like a window. I hope you enjoyed the club, don't forget to show off that amazing circuit board, I hope to see you next week." Ms Penny said and she smiled softly and her and Aunt Tasha before turning back to the school once again.

"That your teacher Mo?" Aunt Nat asked her while leading her to the car.

"Yeah! She's so amazing. I think she's my favourite teacher ever! She's so nice and smart and she doesn't pick kids who don't have their hands up. How cool is that?! And don't you think she's really pretty, I do, I think she looks like a princess! She helped me fix my circuit in seconds! And she was so helpful and nice to everyone, her names Ms Penny! She said we could call her Penny or Ms Parker, isn't that cool? We get to call her by her first name! And don't you think her dress looks like a princess dress? I want a dress like hers. Also shes sixteen! And she's so smart, I hope I can be like her one day." Morgan ranted while her Aunt smiled at her excitement and listened intently while driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellow humans, it is I author! Yes I know its crazy, where have you been you may ask? Well to answer honestly, I have been vibing. So enjoy this chapter because we never know when the next one will arrive! <33

**Chapter 2**

**Morgan**

Morgan was so excited for the school day to end because tomorrow was STEM club! She grinned just thinking about it. She would see Miss Penny again which was probably the highlight of the club, the kind girl coming wayyy before all the science in her professional opinion and she LOVED science. She wanted to learn as much as she could because Miss Penny was _sosososo_ smart and she didnt know if the girl would come back to teach next year, she hoped Miss Penny would though she was easily Morgan's favourite teacher ever. And that was only after _one_ lesson!

Morgan heard the bell ring signalling the end of school which got all her classmates, Morgan included, squealing and rushing to pack up their things. After she made her way out of Ms Johnsons classroom she rushed down the packed corridor as fast as she could towards her locker. As she was going to close it she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey nerd! Looking forward to your weekly nerd meeting tomorrow, why are you in that club anyway? Girls are dumb, you should join cooking club where you _belong."_

Morgan whipped her heard around with a scowl, coming face to face with her grades current bully. Luke Gordan. He had never picked on her before but she had heard the rumours, he apparently had the highest PE grade in the year but the lowest in all academic subjects so he bulled all the 'nerds'.

She was about to shout something at him that she heard daddy say to a boring man that she knew her mother would _not_ approve of when she heard another voice coming from behind her.

**Penny**

Penny was currently on a crowded bus driving towards the elementary school. She needed to have a meeting with the schools Principal to give a report on how the first club went. Luckily it was only a one time thing, she didn't think she would be able to make this trip _twice_ every week. To be honest she was quite nervous, what if the woman didnt think she was doing good enough of a job and fired her? Penny didnt want that to happen, she found that she had really enjoyed the cluband all the students were lovley. It was also great to have something else to focus on other than Spider-Woman. Dont get her wrong, she loved her work as Spidey! But sometimes it was good to have little reminders to slow down and enjoy being Penny Parker as well.

Finally, she got off at her stop and made her way towards the school gates, smiling at students she recognised and chuckling to herself as she saw students rush out of the doors. She climbed the steps and pushed through the doors, walking into an extremely packed hallway full of young voices overlapping and filling the air with an energized hum. She smiled as she dodged students left and right trying to make her way to the Principle's office in time.

When her senses tuned into a voice louder than all the others towards the right of her and a little up ahead, she frowned and tried to focus on that voice only.

_"Hey Loser!...."_

As soon as she heard the start of the boys sentence she scowled sped up and changed course. The boy didn't say it with fondness like MJ, he was bullying a kid and Penny couldn't let that stand! She knew all too well what it felt like to be bullied relentlessly just because people were jealous of her smarts and she wasnt going to stand by and let someone else suffer the same.

She finally had her eyes on the group and she sped up until she was standing right behind the girl they were laughing at. Smoothing her face into a mirror of Mays "I'm Disappointed And I Know What Your Up To So Tell Me Everything Now" Look™ and steading her breath she asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Care to repeat that?"

**Morgan**

_"Care to repeat that?"_

She felt her eyes go wide and she nearly squealed in excitement when she turned around to see the face of her favourite teacher, who was currently wearing a perfect replica of Mummy's "Morgan I Know What You've Done And I Am Very Disappointed Now Talk To Me" face and she was suddenly very glad to be on the right side of this. Her voice was reallyyy calm but Morgan could hear how angry she was and she could see the terrifying glare Miss Penny was giving the boys. Oh My Popsicles! Miss Penny was terrifying! _She's so cool._

"N-no Ma'am!" Luke stuttered and Morgan smirked, yeah she would be terrified if she was in their position too. To be completely honest she was entirely sure that if she was ever on the receiving end of that look she would spill _every single secret_ she knew and then pass out from pure terror. Just another thing she hoped she could learn from this amazing teacher. Mummy's going to love her!

"Hmm that's interesting because I could have sworn that I heard you calling this lovely young lady some _very_ mean names. Are you trying to tell me that I heard wrong?" Miss Penny said and Morgan nearly fell on the floor because _those boys faces were priceless!_ And Morgan smiled happily at Miss Penny, _she thinks I'm a lovely young Lady!_ That was very high praise if it comes from someone as _amazing_ as Miss Penny.

The boys started stuttering and they looked like they were going to pee themselves in fear, it was so hard to keep a straight face but she thought Miss Penny wouldn't like it if she laughed so she tried to keep it under control, though he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

Miss Penny frowned at the boys and sent them home but not without a truly terrifying warning about what would happen if she caught them again. Miss Penny then quickly turned to her and dropped to her knees with her signature kind smile back on her face, if Morgan hadn't just witnessed the previous interaction she would have thought Miss Penny could be nothing but kind and gentle.

"Are you alright my dear? I hope you wont take what that boy said to heart, jealousy can make people absolutely vile and say very mean things that they don't mean to make people feel as bad as they do." 

Morgan grinned at her teacher, adding her words to the list of what she's telling mummy about when she gets home.

"I'm fine Miss Penny! Thank you so much for doing that, it was so cool those boys faces were priceless!" Morgan squealed grinning.

Morgan watched as Miss Penny's face lit up and she laughed happily," They were pretty funny." And because Miss Penny is the best ever she even walked her to the gate! They talked about their days and Morgan happily added _Great Listener and Story-Teller_ to her growing list as to why she loves Miss Penny. When they reached the gate Morgan was really sad. But she was having such a fun time! She was so jealous of Miss Penny's sister, Morgan betted that she would be the bestest sibling in the whole entire world! And she told Miss Penny too to which Miss Penny smiled at her warmly and thanked her but said that _she doesn't have any siblings!_ Morgan was horrified! How could the universe let someone who had such amazing potential to being the bestest sibling ever not even be given the chance. No, she decided, this simply wouldn't do. And she made up her mind.

Miss Penny would be her big sister and no one could stop her.

Now she only needed a plan! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed! I am really sorry for the long wait! And I know this isn't exactly prime content but you can see the story building up now! tbh I had no idea where this was going until I wrote it but here it is! It is nothing how I planned it to go but Oh Well. Im not very happy with it myself but I will Make Sure I update it much much much sooner than last time :).  
> Anywho I have a question! Would you guys want the avengers to be ordered to find out who SW is and then kidnap her and blah blah or no, please comment and let me know thanks :DD!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my dudes, yes I know it has been much too long since my last update I would give you all my excuses but currently, it is 3 AM and I have just finished this chapter so I am not in the mood to stay longer than need. I will simply offer you my biggest bestest sorry :(

**Chapter 3**

**Morgan**

Morgan was washing her hands in the bathroom like mummy had taught her to do before every meal when she saw some girls from her STEM club walk in. She wasn't particularly close with anyone in the club, as she was more there to learn and talk with Miss Penny than to make friends, but everyone there seemed nice enough so she smiled at the chatty girls. What she was met with were blank faces, then sneers. Morgans heart dropped. Why did these girls, that she had never had a conversation with, hate her? Morgan quickly finished washing her hands and sped out the bathroom, leaving the girls with their mean faces and horrible whispers behind her. Morgan tried to remember Miss Penny's words from last week but her mind was too busy swirling with questions so her thoughts were all jumbled and she couldn't concentrate enough to remember. 

  
Throughout the day Morgans teachers reprimanded her over and over for her 'daydreaming' and telling her to 'focus Morgan!'. She was trying! very hard actually but the mean girls from the bathroom were invading her thoughts and making her attention, and mood, decline fast. By the end of the day, Morgan was just ready to go home and have a cup of Aunt Tasha's hot chocolate while watching The Princess and the Frog, her current obsession. So when her English teacher let their class out early for 'amazing behaviour' Morgan was ecstatic. _She was so done with school today._ So Morgan gathered up her bags and rushed, as politely as possible, out of her English class. Unfortunately, she was the last out the door, _as usual_ , but she was not to be deterred and Morgan rushed down the empty hallway. She was so focused on her end goal that she didn't see the woman coming until it was too late. _Oof_. Morgan stumbled back from the body she just collided with confused. 

"Woah little one, what's the rush?" The wall of a body chuckled in that kind voice. _Wait-_

" _Miss Penny?!_ " Morgan squealed, home forgotten. Miss Penny was here! At her school again! But why? It was- 

It was Monday! STEM club day! How could she have forgotten? Just as soon as her excitement rose, it fell just as quickly. The girls from STEM club. 

"Hey Miss Morgan, if I'm not mistaken your rushing the wrong way!" Miss Penny put her hands on her hips with a twinkle in her kind brown eyes, "Well its no matter, I needed company anyway. Care to join?" Miss Penny held her hand out. Well, Morgan couldn't just leave her favourite teacher, _and future sister (_ but that's a _secret_!), standing there alone! So Morgan smiled and grabbed Miss Penny's hand. 

  
Throughout the walk to class, Morgan had forgotten all about the mean girls with the mean faces and her previous excitement for her favourite club had returned with full force. along with her usual adoration of Miss Penny, _she was really really cool_. They talked about science and Morgans school and Morgan just wished Miss Penny could be around everyday! 

  
All too soon they arrived at the club's door and Morgans good mood evaporated instantly as the meanies (as morgan had decided to label them) were standing huddled together and, though Morgan couldn't actually hear what they were saying, she could guess by the looks on those horrible faces that it was about _her_. Now Morgan prided herself on being a very happy person who definitely did not need some mean jealous girls approval but... she couldn't help but fell her heart become led and drop to the deepest depths of the stomach while she hunched her shoulders _just wishing that the ground would swallow her up, right here would be absolutely splendid please and thank you_. Though her wish went un-granted and she was forced to face the world. Bleh! What she didn't realise was that while she was having her little crisis Miss Penny had stopped speaking and was looking at her, and she was looking _very_ concerned. Ooops...

  
"Morgan, would you mind helping me set up today's lesson? It's just that the other kids won't be here for at least 5 more minutes and I wouldn't want you to grow bored outside all alone!" Miss Penny grinned at her with a sparkle in her eyes and _really how was Morgan supposed to turn that down?!_ So without a second glance to The Meanies, Morgan grinned and 'Hmmh-ed!' to Miss Penny while rushing through into classroom. As soon as the door shut Morgan felt her heart return to its normal weight and let out a relieved sigh. Safe from The Meanies once again, _score_! Turning to face Miss Penny once again.

"Okay! Now if you could just put one of these papers on each desk that would be lovely thank you Morgan," Miss Penny said while handing Morgan a stack of said papers," and I'm just going to start writing some instructions on the board." 

  
The remaining few minutes passed in silence, only broken by the 'woosh' of Morgan paper and the sounds of Miss Penny writing. It was comfortable and Morgan only wished that the club was like this every week, but eventually, the sounds of excited chattering and shuffling reached the classroom door and Morgan had to steady herself for a moment. 

The club passed by painstakingly slow as all Morgan could seem to focus on were the girls in front of her. _They just kept on turning to her and giggling_! It was absolutely infuriating and, even worse, Miss Penny kept on having to stop to send the girls a warning look and a firm reprimand. Which just served to make the girls whisper and sneer at her more! 

  
Finally, _finally_ , the club was wrapped up and everyone scrambled to pack up their things and rush out of their seats.

  
"Okay! I can see that you are all very eager to get home, I am too, but I wanted to remind you all of what amazing work you have all been up to and how proud I am of your accomplishments in this club! I'm sure that if you keep on attending I will continue to be blown away by all your brilliance! So keep up the good work, I will now let you go home and rest," students around her started chattering and rushing to the door and Miss Penny smiled amusedly while raising her voice just a tad," and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the day!" She called to the door, chuckling. 

  
Morgan was still packing up her things so she was the last out, again. Which didn't bother her because Miss Penny turned her gaze from the door to Morgan and smiled brightly at her, asking if she needed any assistance with her things that she still had not talked to her dad about, she had to remember to do that when she got home.

  
Miss Penny continued a nice conversation with her until the gate where she saw _HER MOM?!_ Mummy had never ever picked her up from school before! 

  
"Mummy!!" Morgan said, feeling slightly bad about cutting off Miss Penny's sentence which she was sure would be something very smart (Morgan wondered if it was impossible for Miss Penny to say something stupid, her vote was firmly on yes.) but she couldn't help it and she flung herself at her mom who expertly caught her, _obviously_.  
She heard her mom laugh and then she got spun around before her mom pulled her close once more and kissed her cheek. Grinning Morgan hugged her mom back, school was over and she could rest now! Oh how much she had been looking forward to this! 

  
"You must be Morgans STEM club teacher, we've heard lots about you." She heard her mom chuckle and Morgan emerged from her mom's neck to turn and see Miss Penny standing a bit to the side, still holding some of her bags, and smiling gently.

  
"Oh yes, you must be Morgans mother. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts! Please call me Penny. I would shake your hand but it seems as though they're a bit full of genius!" Morgan giggled and blushed, Morgan wasn't a _genius_! But that was huge praise from someone as smart as Miss Penny and it made her chest feel all glowy and nice.

  
Miss Penny handed her mom the rest of Morgans things, which made her mum smile and roll her eyes playfully ' _her father packs too much_!' (Morgan was very glad her mom approved, it was ridiculous) and Miss Penny laughed lightly in return while waving goodbye, to which Morgan enthusiastically mirrored.

She got in her booster seat and smiled, she was finally going home. Hot chocolate time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so as I said I finished this at 3 AM and the begging of the story was written on a different day so sorry for inconsistencies/if this chapter sucks, I promise to look it over tomorrow and decide when I am not craving the sweet sweet dance with death (sleep)  
> anywho thank you all for all your lovely comments! They really boost my ego and guilt me into writing so you guys have yourselves to thank for this chap! Give yourselves a big pat on the back. Love you all 3000 <3


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Morgan**

Morgan was standing around Miss Penny's table with all her other clubmates watching her teacher set-up an experiment. She was practically vibrating with excitement, today she would be able to prove to Miss Penny that she really was as smart as her teacher insisted she was. It would be a non-partnered project so she wouldn't have some person messing up her work or slowing her down. Miss Penny was going through the experiment at the front, which they were all currently watching, and she was going through _every_ step at a _snail's pace._ Now, Morgan _loves_ Miss Penny there is _no_ doubt about it her mind but Morgan _really_ just wanted to _start_ the experiment already, _please._

_Finally,_ Miss Penny had finished and took questions so she released them to do it themselves. Morgan was absolutely _positive_ that she would be the first to finish, not only was she fully confident in her abilities to finish a basic experiment but she was _Tony Starks_ daughter! The world-renowned genius! She _had_ to finish first, she had to. So she set off, end goal in sight and determined. She was the first to gather all her equipment, ' _already ahead, good_ ' she thought. 

Throughout the hour, all Morgans focus was on completing her experiment. She was very impressed with herself, this was probably the longest she had ever gone without wishing she was at home watching The Princess and the Frog which she took that as a good sign. Just as she was finishing her 6th step (there were 10 steps in total) she heard clapping over to her right, confused, Morgan looked over and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was seeing! Over to her right, a girl called Madelaine had completed all 10 steps! Before her! Morgan couldn't believe it. She had failed. She wasn't the first. _She wasn't the best_. And what really sealed the deal was Miss Penny, she was smiling at the girl, no she was _beaming._ She looked so _proud._ Morgan _failed._ She looked down at her incomplete experiment with eyes full of tears. What would Miss Penny think? Even worse, what would daddy think?! He would probably be so disappointed! He was in high school at her age! She should be better! 

The clock struck 4 pm signalling the end of the club. Morgan had finished 4th. _4th! Couldn't even get second place, worthless dummy._ Her classmates were rushing out the door before Miss Penny could even finish her goodbye. Morgan, as always, was the last to leave which Miss Penny noticed because she was Miss Penny _of course_ she noticed. Smiling Miss Penny made her way over and Morgan felt her stomach drop to her toes

"Hello, little miss you need any help with that?" Miss Penny asked, and something inside Morgan snapped maybe it was Miss Penny's kind smile or maybe it was her offer for help but Morgan felt her eyes well up with tears. A second later big fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and sobs were building her chest. As soon as the first sob made its way through her mouth Morgan felt her body being drawn into a tight hug and she broke down. Miss Pennys hug was so warm and comforting she couldn't even find it in herself to be embarrassed. A few minutes later Morgan felt her sobs calm down and her tears come to an end so, blushing, she pulled out of Miss Pennys embrace and sheepishly started wiping her tears with her jumper sleeves.

"Sorry about that." She said gazing at her shoes, gosh she wasn't a _baby_ she was 6! Old enough to not have a meltdown, or _should_ be. Gosh, could this day get _any_ worse? Morgan just wanted to go home and hide under her bed _forever_.

"Hey hey, none of that okay? Needing comfort or needing to cry isn't something to apologise about, okay? It just means your human, everyone does it! So there's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about yeah?" Looking up she saw Miss Penny smiling down at her, her voice warm and gentle as it always is, her hands resting comfortably on Morgans shoulders providing the same level of comfort as her hug. So slowly Morgan smiled back up at her teacher and let her help gather up her things while taking her hand and being led to the parking lot where one of her Aunts or Uncles were surely waiting. 

"Morgan! Thank God I was getting worried my darling!" She heard the voice of- _WAIT!_ Morgan's head whipped up and met the relieved eyes of her _mom,_ this was the second time in a _row_ her mom had picked her up! So forgetting her miserable day, Morgan squealed and ran at her mom. Just as she had predicted her mom dropped to a crouch and caught her easily, spinning her and finally settling her on her hip, smiling softly at her and kissing her cheek. 

"Good day sweetheart?" And just like that Morgans mood dropped and she remembered her failure with full force.

"Well-"

"Morgan was amazing as ever, your daughter is always a pleasure to teach Miss Potts. Her experiment was actually the best in the class! I would say you're raising a mini genius." Came Miss Penny's warm voice and Morgan paused. _The best experiment_? Surely not! She was the 4th to finish! But looking into Miss Penny's kind eyes Morgan couldn't detect a lie, Miss Penny really believed her's was the best! This revelation caused a wide grin to spread across Morgans face.

"Actually, if it's alright with you Miss Potts, of course, I believe her hard work deserves a reward! She really is a pleasure to have in the club. Maybe ice-cream for dessert or whatever your family does to celebrate achievements." Morgan felt like her body could lift out of her mom's arms and fly up to the stars due to the amount of joy she was feeling in that moment and somehow the smile Miss Penny sent her increased that joy by 3000%.

"Oh! That's so kind Miss Parker, Morgan has nothing but good things to say about you and your club so I believe most of the credit goes to you. And what do you think Mo? Ice-cream as a treat?" 

" _YES_! THANK YOU, MUMMY!" Morgan squealed, clinging to her mom tightly. Ice-cream after school! That _never_ happened!

Miss Penny laughed brightly, but Morgan realised that she was still holding her school things. Her mom must have realised too because she looked from her Morgan filled hands to Miss Penny's bag filled hands with a concerned expression. Miss Penny must have realised their dilemma and asked if they needed any help getting her bags to the car. Her mother seemed to deflate with relief and smiled at Miss Penny thanking her and filling the journey to the car with friendly small talk.

"Miss Parker-"

"Oh, just Penny's fine really Miss Potts."

"Then I insist you call me Pepper, none of this 'Miss Potts' business, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Morgan on our after school treat. You seem like a lovely girl and an even better teacher, I would love to have a proper conversation with you, that is, of course, if you aren't busy." Morgan beamed at her mom, this was a _perfect_ way to get Miss Penny to really become her sister! If mummy got to know her then she would obviously love her and want to have her as a daughter! Her plan was flawless and it want even her's! Morgan felt giddy just thinking about it, everything was going perfectly! 

"Oh! That's very kind of you Miss Po-Pepper but I wouldn't want to intrude! Thank you very much for the offer though." 

"Nonsense! Morgan doesn't mind do you, Morgan?" Her mother looked down to her and Morgan grinned shaking her head forcefully, did she mind? Phshhh of course she didn't! This was Miss Penny! What a stupid question. "Well, that settles it! You wouldn't be an intrusion at all! Now come along we have the best dessert place in New York, don't we Mo?" Morgan nodded enthusiastically, it was the _best,_ their chocolate ice-cream was super duper upper yummy! Even Aunt Nat agreed! 

"Well if you're completely sure... I would love to thank you Miss Po-Pepper."

So that's how Morgans day went from the absolute worst, very yucky to the bestest ever! Mummy seemed to _love_ Miss Penny as if there was _any_ doubt about that, but the ice-cream was amazing and Morgan got to spend time with her future-sister (still a secret!) outside of school. What sucked is that Miss Penny had to leave after so she couldn't come home and meet daddy and all Morgans Aunts and Uncles (she thought that even Aunt Tasha would love Miss Penny, Morgan deemed it scientifically impossible not to), which would really seal the deal and Miss Penny would be bound as her sister _forever._ But there's always next time so Morgan didn't let that ruin her day.

When she got home, instead of running to hide under her bedsheets she ran to her room and made a list of why Miss Penny should be her sister, Morgan was nothing if not prepared. The list was as follows:

**_Why Miss Penny Should Be My Big Sister: A List By Morgan Stark_ **

**_1) She is an amazing teacher_ **

**_2) She is really good at science (like daddy!)_ **

**_3) She is an AMAZING story-teller (almost as good as Uncle Clint!)_ **

**_4) She is really really really nice!_ **

**_5) She give really really good hugs!_ **

**_6) She scares off bullies for me!_ **

**_*List incomplete*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha so... funny story, i haven't updated in 2 months! the reason for this is because I didn't have any thoughts. jk, I just didn't know what to write (writer's block? more likely than you think). but here is this chapter and a big big big very heartfelt sorry. I love you all!!!!! also, unrelated to writing, I've been trying to shift (to Hogwarts obvs, marauders era luv-Sirius black come and get me) and I've watched too many videos on shifting but I've only seen one (1) where they have successfully shifted and it's making me really sad SO if anyone reading this story HAS successfully shifted (to anywhere!) please comment! I would love to hear your experience <333 Also i didn't read this over so sorry for bad things :/ AND if anyone has any good additions for Morgans list PLEASE feel free to comment them,,, love you all 3000!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I realise this chapter is really short and not very well written and I don't like how it turned out but I wanted to get it out of the way so we can have fun bonding chapters sooner! very sorry still :( OH and I didn't proofread this so all mistakes are from yours truly <3

**Chapter 5**

**Tony**

Tony had been playing around with a hologram of god knows what since 4:30, he had gotten out of all his meetings early so he was excited to surprise his daughter and wife. He knew that every Monday Morgan got home at 4:30 instead of 3:30 because of her beloved STEM club. This is the reason why he wasn't worried when the clock read a few minutes past 4:30, there could have been some bad traffic or the club could have run past a little. But it was currently 5:30 and there was no sign of his daughter or his wife and Tony wasn't afraid to admit that he was freaking out. Where were they? Traffic couldn't honestly be that bad, could it? Just as he was opening his mouth to command JARVIS to assemble the team, the elevator _binged._ Discarding the hologram, Tony jumped from his seat on the sofa and turned to the elevator, thankfully it was Pep and Morgan and not Happy or a member of the team. 

" _DADDY_!!"A second was all the time he was given before a bullet of a human he calls he daughter shot towards his legs.

"Hey, bambino! Good day at school?" Tony asked as he swung his daughter through the air and landed her on his hip, kissing her little cheek and checking over his shoulder seeing his beautiful wife smiling softly at them.

"The _best,_ today we had STEM club with Miss Penny and she said that my experiment was the best in the class! And then mummy came to pick me up and we all went to get ice-cream from Jojo's! It was _sososososo_ fun!" Morgan squealed, sporting a bright grin. Tony paused, we all? 'Miss Penny' went to ice-cream _with_ them? He turned to face his wife raising a single eyebrow, trying very hard to convey his confusion and scepticism. Pepper rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

" Penny told me what a good student Morgan was being and recommended I take her for a treat and I thought it would be a great opportunity to get to know Morgans favourite teacher, turns out I was right. Penny's a lovely girl, great company."

Tony hummed and let Morgan run to her room while her mom went to theirs to change. He was very sceptical of this 'Penny', this could all be some ploy to get closer to him or the avengers. Or it could be HYDRA, he wouldn't put it past the organisation to use children.

"J be a dear and have the team meet me in the conference room."  
  


"Right away, sir." Ah, he loves JARVIS, AI's! So helpful, who would've thought?

Finally, everyone was gathered in the conference room, all of them wearing the same expressions of confusion and wariness.

"Right team, thanks for coming. This isn't an avengers mission per se... more like a background check on someone I need to make sure is-"

"For God's sake, Tony just tell us what's wrong and what we need to do so we can get this over." Came the emotionless voice of Nat, always so impatient! 

"Fine, golly Nat. Her name is Penelope 'Penny' Parker and shes Morgans STEM club teacher, I'm sure we've all heard of her?" He received nods all-around, "Great! Today people, background checks, very thorough please I wanna know everything about this girl!"   
  


Tony was fully aware that if there was nothing wrong with this 'Penny' than this would be a _huge_ invasion of her privacy, but when has that ever stopped him? He was just making sure his daughter was safe, and if that was at the expense of this girls privacy than so be it.

"Here's her school file, want me to read it out?" Natasha asked the room and received nods from all so she began.

" Says here that she's a straight-A student, glowing praise from all teacher's, her science and maths teachers even requested her to skip a grade. Lots of unexplained absences, the Principle has signed all these off though so I'm guessing its not a big deal. Highest score on the academic decathlon team seems she's an invaluable teammate. Used to be part of the robotics and band club, dropped them this year though. Seems like shes won many prizes and trophies at science fairs and such. To conclude, your daughter is defiantly not being taught by a dummy, Tony." This was high praise from the Black Widow, huh seems like hell have to comb through her academic file later only if shes cleared of course.

"Great, she's not stupid! Anything else?"

"Yeah, we got her file here. 'Penelope Mayday Parker, daughter to Mary and Richard Parker [deceased]. Born August 10th 2001. At age 6 Penelope's parents were killed in an aeroplane crash..." The silence in the conference room was suffocating. Okay, dead parents... welcome to the club! Nothing special.

"Um, so after that she went to live with her Aunt and Uncle, May and Ben Parker. There's an article here too: 'Last night, an Uncle and his niece were picking up some snacks from a gas station when a man entered the store. He was in possession of a gun and used that to threaten the cashier for money. While Ben Parker [the Uncle] was off-duty, he was a police officer for his day job so he decided to take matters into his own hands. The night ended with two gunshots, both landing in Ben Parker's stomach. His niece, Penelope, experienced all this and stayed with her Uncle while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Unfortunately, Ben Parker bled out before emergency services arrived, our thoughts and prayers are with the Parker family in these trying times'... Dated two years ago." Sams voice trailed off silently.

Tony felt as if he was being chocked from the inside out, this child had not only lost her _parents_ when she was _six years old_ but she also experienced her Uncles death, she had to watch her uncle _die_ at _fourteen_. Looking around the room it seemed that the team were all sharing his thoughts.

"Well, its seems as though shes clear! Anything of note in her file or did we just read about her family deaths for no reason?" Tony exclaimed with forced cheer, to which he received resounding silence, stares, a deadly glare from Natasha and a sad head shake from Sam. So he had invaded this girl's personal file for no reason! Tony decided that his heart couldn't take any more guilt so he was going to pretend this child didn't exist and drown himself in work until he forgot everything he just learnt! Ah, the beauty of unhealthy coping mechanisms! Pepper will be _so proud_. With nothing else to say he strolled into the elevator and descended to his lab. The rest of the team eventually followed his lead and filed out of the conference room, drowning in silence and sad thoughts of the kind teacher Morgan praised every moment possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter?! yes my friends, another one YOUR WELCOME jk its actually a sorry present for dropping off the earth for 2 months <33 also the great *WakandaForever2357* (go read their story "Is it Too Much to Ask For Home That Lasts? ft. Peter Parker" it's AMAZING I lov it) put up THREE chapters in ONE day and I was like... well the least I can do is put up another chapter today. this chapter idea actually comes from Anon_cause_I_dont_Care 's comment on my last chapter so everyone give them a big THANKYOU! anyway hope you enjoy this chapter love you all!! also go listen to any song by Ricky Montgomery (it got me through writing this and last chapter) I am just full of suggestions today?? anyway byeeee <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Wanda**

Wanda was currently leading a squealing Morgan towards the cinemas entrance. They were _supposed_ to have a movie night tonight but the adults were whisked away to some government meeting, Wanda would've gone but Tony graciously handed her the role of babysitter. Thank Thor! She would not have been able to stomach the glares and passive aggressive comments of the government officials, not after the other day. Ugh, Tony and his need to know everything about everyone! With him and Natasha in the same building its a wonder everyone in the world still have secrets still left a secret. That poor girl, and from Morgan's glowing reports she seems like such a lovely girl! She didn't deserve the avengers and their noses. Wanda sighed, she couldn't reverse time so it seemed she would just have to lock the guilt away and hope that if she did someday meet the girl all would be forgiven, not that she deserved it...

Wanda was pulled from her depressing thoughts as Morgan ripped her hand from Wanda's and raced across the road towards something or other.

"Morgan no!" Wanda sprinted after the little girl. Her heart dropping as Morgan entered the supermarket across the street, she could get hurt!

**Morgan**

Morgan and her Auntie Wanda had been going to the cinema to watch the newest My Little Pony Movie that Morgan had been _begging_ to see for weeks, when she spotted Miss Penny across the road. Now, Morgan believed herself to be quite reasonable and that was why she raced across the street to greet her favourite teacher. It was the only option! In doing so she maybe kinda forgot about her _very-paranoid-super-hero-babysitter_? Not her fault! She saw Miss Penny! What else was she supposed to do?! Not race across the road to see her? Now your just being idiotic.

So Morgan sprinted into the grocery store without a second thought.

"Miss Penny!" She squealed, launching herself at the most amazing teacher on Earth, and because Miss Penny was sooo amazing she caught her so easily! Without even looking at her! She was so cool.

Her teacher hmphed as she caught her, peering curiously at her. Then her face broke out into a large grin and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Miss Morgan! A pleasure as always, though if I may ask, where is your parent or guardian?" Miss Penny looked at her amused, lips twitching, though her voice sounded reeeally concerned. Ooops.

"Oh I'm with my Auntie Wanda, she's just across the street! We're going to see the new My Little Pony Movie, im so excited! Apparently in this one Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy-" Unfortunately, she was interrupted by her Auntie Wanda who appeared very out of breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss! Morgan! You know your not to run away! I hope she hasn't caused you too much trouble." Auntie Wanda scolded her, shyly smiling at Miss Penny apologetically. OH! She hasn't met Miss Penny yet, oooo she's so lucky! 

"Oh its really no problem ma'am, its always lovely to see students, especially Miss Morgan here. Please dont fret, its really no trouble at all." Miss Penny, being the absolute legend she is, assured her Aunt and smiled at her with that kind smile she used when one of the students spilt glue all over her desk (what do you mean, of course she didn't do that! She would never!). Morgan saw the exact moment Auntie Wanda relaxed, ah yes no one could be on edge while Miss Penny smiled like that.

**Wanda**

Wanda guessed that _this_ was the famous Miss Penny Morgan constantly raved about, she now saw why. The girl was young and very beautiful, she could see why Morgan thought her to be a Princess. But apart from that, 'Miss Penny' seemed every ounce as kind as Morgan painted her out to be, her smile and her eyes were so relaxing and gentle, they held so much kindness that Wanda truly believed she would start tearing up if she looked too long.

"O-oh yes that's um that's good to hear." Wanda cursed herself for her stuttering, she never had been good with people. Pietro was great with them...

The kind girl in front of her seemed to sense the shift in mood as her eyes filled with worry and her smile turned even warmer. Giving Wanda a sense of calm, but she was a stranger! Why was this girl being so kind to her?

"I'm sorry that my activities right now are so boring, otherwise I would invite you to join!" Miss Penny seemed genuinely upset at the news she couldn't entertain the duo, her shoulders sagging and her smile turned down. Morgan was also visibly distraught at this turn of events, her little face screwed up tightly.

Wanda also sagged at this news, this girl seemed lovely and she would've loved to spend more time with her, maybe even apologise for the invasion of privacy her and the team carried out.

"Why cant we shop with you Miss Penny?" Morgan's dejected voice questioned, she had even turned on the puppy dog eyes. Wanda could see Miss Penny start to cave, though her head tilted adorably _like a puppy._ A little corner of her mind remarked how similar the girls looked, Morgan with her chocolate puppy dog eyes and Penny with her chocolate bambi eyes, they could even pass as sisters! She pushed those thoughts away to analyse later. 

"Well little one its only grocery shopping, not nearly as exciting as Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy. I'm afraid it would bore your head off!" 

"No it wont!" Morgan said indignantly," I go shopping with mummy all the time, I'm very good! And ill just ask daddy to buy it when we get home. Pleeeeease can we shop with you Miss Penny? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Miss Penny looked rather confused though she still turned towards Wanda, a silent request in her eyes. Wanda happily nodded, excited to spend more time with her, even it was just food shopping.

**Penny**

Penny had been shocked to find Morgan on her food shop (May had a night shift the night before so Penny decided to do the food shop for her Aunt, it was only fair) though of course it was a welcome surprise, she loved talking with 'her' students. She had been rather concerned as she hadn't seen a guardian with her, but it turned out that her Aunt had been watching her. Morgan's Aunt was named Wanda, she seemed familiar though Penny couldn't quite place where she had seen the woman.

Her boring food shop suddenly did a 180 and turned into a great day out. Morgan was a delight as usual and her Aunt was a lovely woman too.

When it got time to pay Penny anxiously watched the price slowly increase, she had tried to be careful about the bill. She knew that, no matter how hard her Aunt May tried to hide it, they were in a rather tight spot for money and Penny didn't want to be the reason for that becoming even worse.

**Wanda**

Wanda saw how Penny kept a careful eye on the bill, wincing once it got above a certain number. Wanda knew all too well how tight money could get and the effects it had. But Penny was so nice! She didn't deserve to worry about money or how much she got to eat that week! So Wanda made her mind up, she would do what she wished someone did for her when she was younger. Tony had given her a credit card when she first arrived at the tower, _go crazy!_ he had told her. Though she had yet to actually use it on something, it seemed that now was the perfect time to 'go crazy' as the genius had put it.

Penny had, of course, refused adamantly, thanking her for her generosity but declining _multiple times._ In the end she had, thankfully, given in. It gave Wanda a warm feeling in her gut, like every time she saved a civilian on a mission. She had done something good, she had helped someone. And she wasn't even suited up!  
  


Sadly, the day was cut short as Penny had to return to her Aunt and couldn't accompany them to the tower but it was worth a try. As they waited for Happy to pick them up, Morgan provided a steady stream of praise for her beloved teacher, leaving Wanda to smile and get lost in her own thoughts.

Morgan hadn't been exaggerating when she praised Miss Penny, she was really as good as Morgan insisted. Wanda hoped she would have the chance to speak with the kind girl again and she would most defiantly report back in the girls favour. It was only fair after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beautiful readers! super duper sorry for the not updating thing again (i mean are we surprised, no. disappointed? most definitely.) but i do have a good reason this time! so my sister stepped on my laptops screen (tots not her fault love her) and i was like oh no! because its kinda essential for online school and writing y'know? anyway i asked my dad he was like 'yeah totally ill pay for the repairs i swear!' but i should have learned by now that everything out of that mans mouth is b-b-bullshit!!! turns out he lieddddd, so anyway i had a broken computer and no where to write my amazing words :( BUT fear not my lovelies because my gracious school is lending me one <3 thanks school. anyways i hope you enjoyeddd <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Aditi Kashikar for this chapters idea! Everyone please give them a huge thank you because without them this chapter would not have happened. Sorry if this wasnt as good as you hoped though!  
> enjoyyyy! <3

**Morgan**

It was finally STEM club day! Morgan had been (im)patiently waiting for it the whole week, especially after her day with Miss Penny (you bet that she was babbling about it all week, daddy always left the room when she did it though which was really weird, Morgan would figure out why soon. Mark her words!). Miss Penny had been setting some stuff up at the front of the class for a few minutes now and she wouldn't say anything about what they were doing though but she kept sneaking small smiles at the class so it ought to be good!

After forever, Miss Penny clapped her hands together and beamed at the class, effortlessly commanding all the class' attention (she was so _cool_!).

"Okay guys, the activity today is a little different from what we normally do but I promise its fun. Its based off a club I attend in my school called Academic Decathlon, or Aca Dec for short. Basically, im going to split you into teams- no, before you ask you cannot chose you teams but you can chose you teams name- and i will give you these cards," Miss Penny waved a bunch of colourful square cards around, " called flashcards which help you revise for tests and stuff. This isn't a test! Its just a friendly competition so please dont stress about it. Anyway, you will take these cards home and use them to learn the answers, get parents, guardians, siblings, uncles, aunts, anyone- not strangers!- to help you. Then next week we will come in and you will be split back into your teams, then the competition will begin. I will be the questioner and the one who assigns the points. Whichever team wins gets a special prize!" Miss Penny grinned at the class, once everyone heard the word prize game faces were activated. Including Morgan, not that she wasn't already paying attention, but she knew she had to win this. She had to.

Miss Penny had split them into groups and, being the angel that she is, none of the meanies from the bathroom were anywhere in her group. Morgan was placed with Dave, Martha, Ana, Rose, Finn and Charles. Not too bad, she could defiantly work with this. Thankfully, everyone in her group seemed to be as competitive as Morgan so she didn't have to force them to take this seriously. Ana took charge and divided the flashcards between them, Morgan had green. They all promised to revise as much as they could, her group was going to obliterate the others.

"Miss Penny!" A girl on the other side of the class, Georgia was the girls name if Morgan wasn't mistaken, had called out while waving her hand about wildly. Miss Penny's head shot up from her marking? Morgan wasn't totally sure what Miss Penny did at her desk but she didn't question it, it was probably very important.

"Yes Georgia?" Aha! Her name is Georgia, one point to Morgan.

"Well we were just wondering if you had an Academic Decathlon meeting soon, this activity is probably based off that, no?"

Miss Penny smiled widely at Georgia, which made the girl turn pink and lower her head. What was that about? Whatever, Miss Penny was speaking now.

"Thank you for asking Georgia! You're actually very close, I didn't have a good plan for what to do in todays lesson but one of my friends called me yesterday reminding me to revise for our comp this week and I thought it would be perfect for you guys." Miss Penny had a competition soon?! Hm, interesting. Morgan grinned, she knew what she was doing when she got home.

The rest of the club consisted of learning flashcards and talking with her team. Morgan found that they were all really nice, she got along especially well with Ana, Rose and Finn. 

At the end of the hour, Morgan had rushed to her cubby to collect her things (daddy had finally relented so she wasn't drowning in stuff, yay!) when she heard Rose call her name. Morgan turned to find she and Ana had already packed up their stuff and were waiting behind her with matching smiles.

"Hey Morgan! Me and Ana were wondering if you wanted to have a play date with us next week? We're going to my house and we can play with the science kit I got for my birthday!" 

Morgan was shocked, obviously she had friends but she found that making friends was really hard and the friends she did have hated when Morgan talked about anything to do with science. But these girls wanted to have a play date? Morgan grinned at them, she knew her mummy and daddy would allow her to go as she almost never went to her friends' house! This was so cool.

"I'd love to!"

Ana and Rose squealed happily and rushed to hug her, they all walked to pick up point together planning what they could do. They both hugged her goodbye and Morgan was left to wait, grinning from ear to ear.

After she had rushed to tell her parents about her play date (and having to team up with mummy to persuade daddy to let her go), Morgan ran to her bedroom. She had not forgotten Miss Penny's Aca Dec competition and she needed to find out all about it! For science of course, _nothing else_. 

"FRIDAY-Y-Y" Morgan sing-songed.

"Hello Princess Morgan, how may I be of assistance?"

"Can you tell me if there are any Academic Decathlon competitions this week with a Penny..." What was miss Penny's other name? P-something. Parch, no. Pack, no. P-Park? PARKER! Good job Morgan. "Parker, please?"

"Of course, please stand by as I run scans." Morgan grinned to herself, she was so close.

"A Miss Penelope Parker is scheduled to attend an Academic Decathlon competition held at the school 'Midtown School of Science and Technology' on Wednesday the 10th, starting 5:00PM and continuing to 6:30PM. Is this knowledge sufficient?"

"Yes thank you FRIDAY!"

"You're most welcome Princess Morgan."

Now, time to plan.

It was dinnertime and Morgan had the perfect plan in place. 

"So Morgan, how was school today?" Her mum asked her, time to put the plan into action.

"It was sooo good! Today in English I answered three questions correctly and Miss let me go early to lunch! And then in Maths today I finished all the worksheet really early and i only got six wrong. Then i had STEM Club! it was so good mummy, Miss Penny," Morgan missed the collective wince the avengers shared, "gave us these flashcards to learn and next week we're having a competition and whoever wins gets a prize. My team is defiantly going to win! Speaking of, Miss Penny said that if we wanted we could go see a real life version of the competition on Wednesday, please can we go mummy? Pleaseeeeee?" Step one: complete. Okay, Morgan may have lied a tiny little bit but no one needed to know! Well her Aunt Nat probably already knew but she didn't tell, Aunt Nat was cool like that.

She saw her mum tilt her head, yes! That meant that she was actually considering her point, Morgan crossed her fingers.

"I dont think it would hurt, yes I'll come with you on Wednesday. I've never attended an Academic Decathlon but it sounds interesting." Her mum nodded and smiled softly at Morgan. Step two: complete. One step to go!

"Does dear old Dad not get a say?" This was by far the trickiest step, Morgan had to tread carefully.

"No Tony, you dont get a say. It's just a competition at some school, no need to go all Iron-Dad okay? Stay out of it." Yes! Aunt Nat to the rescue, she knew there was a reason that she was her favourite Aunt. Her dad huffed but didn't argue, her plan was a success!

Admittingly, it was a simple plan, but that just meant less could go wrong and it worked so ha!

"May I attend this competition also?" Her Aunt Wanda piped up quietly, Morgan grinned. 

"Of course!" Wanda beamed at her from across the table, just wait until she realised Miss Penny was competing! 

Wednesday had finally arrived, Morgan, her mum, her Aunt Wanda and her Aunt Nat (Morgan didn't question it) were all in a car driving to the competition. Morgan was practically vibrating with excitement, she knew that Miss Penny was _really_ smart so Morgan was sure that Miss Penny would knock the other team out of existence.

Knock the other team out of existence she did, Morgan watched in awe as Miss Penny fired off answer after answer, sometimes before the questioner had even finished the question!

_-DING!_

"Strontium, Barium, Vibranium." She did it again! Miss Penny was so cool.

"Correct! Another point to Midtown. Next question."

"Morgan," Her Aunt Wanda whispered from beside her, "You did not tell us that Miss Penny was competing." Morgan grinned at her but didn't reply, plausible deniability.

**Natasha**

Natasha had tagged along to the comp, she knew Morgan had lied at dinner and a little investigating with the help of FRIDAY helped her find out why. Natasha had never met 'Miss Penny', only spotted her in passing when she picked Morgan up, though she knew everything to know about her. Natasha wasn't here to apologise, yes what they did was wrong but it was to ensure her nieces safety and Natasha would never apologise for that, she was here to investigate. Objectively, Penelope "Penny" Parker was a smart girl. Straight-A student, 4.0 GPA, glowing reports from all teachers (excluding gym), not to mention an invaluable member of the Academic Decathlon (Natasha could now see why), these were all nothing to sniff at Natasha knew. But reading and seeing were two very different things. Natasha could admit that the girl was impressive, but she could have told you that before. No, what she was witnessing now was probably genius-level intellect. The girls brain seemed to work 5x faster than her peers, perhaps even the questioners, it was rather remarkable. But what really hammered the nail into the ground was the 'extra' round. It seemed to be a helping hand to the other team, if they got this they wouldn't win but they would stop loosing by such a depressing amount. The faculty really should have thought it through. On the board was a frankly mind-numbing equation, Natasha didn't even bother reading all the numbers and letters, and the two teams would put forward a candidate to solve it for them. Whoever got the right answer, or the closest answer to the right one, in under 90 seconds got 60 extra points. Midtown, obviously, put forward Miss Parker and their opponent put forward a Miss Davidson. Natasha watched as Penny smiled at her opponent, not a fake-rub-it-in-your-face smile but a genuinely kind smile, which her opponent seemed to take personally as she scowled at the girl. 

The timer started and off the girls went, pens flying across their boards, faces scrunched in deep concentration. Both the crowd and the teams seemed to hold their breath, watching as the seconds counted lower and lower as the girls rushed to solve the equation faster. The time read ten seconds and Natasha watched amused as a Filipino boy from Midtown covered his eyes and a blonde clung to a seemingly undaunted girl (Natasha could see through it though, the girl was just as nail-bitingly nervous as her teammates). Five seconds. 

**TIME!**

Both girls dropped their pens, eyes hurriedly assessing their working. They stepped back as the Judge inspected the working of Miss Davidson first, then Miss Parkers. The crowd waited with bated breaths as the Judge returned to his place. 

"The point goes to the girl who's working out was impeccable, she got the exact answer. The extra 60 points is rewarded to..."

Both teams were on the edge of their seats, Miss Parker and Miss Davidson were staring down the Judge, both pleading at him to reveal the answer.

"...MIDTOWN!"

The Judges congratulations were drowned out as parents cheered loudly, the midtown team itself screaming with happiness and rushing to their most prized player for a team hug. They all bore sunny smiles and relieved laughter, congratulating one another and excitedly retelling their favourite parts to the closest teammate. Natasha smiled at their youth, they were so carefree and seemed to have boundless joy, spreading it to one another as they celebrated together. To Natasha, the win seemed useless, all they were winning was a cheap 'gold' plastic trophy, but they celebrated as if they had just found the cure for cancer. Hell, even the avengers didn't celebrate so joyfully after they saved the _world._ It was refreshing and heart warming to see such a seemingly meaningless win mean so much to these students.

After the team disbanded to search for their parents, Natasha noticed Penny standing on the edge of the crowd. Whenever a pair of eyes were directed towards her she seemed happy, a soft smile painting her features. But Natasha knew better. It didn't take too much convincing as it seemed Morgan, Pepper and Wanda already had the same idea so they all took off towards Penny.

"Miss Penny!" Morgan launched herself towards the girl and Penny, to her credit, caught her gracefully though shocked. As Morgan started babbling about how awesome she is and re-enacting her favourite parts, herself Pepper and Wanda arrived. Penny seemed comfortable with Pepper and Wanda but when she saw Natasha her eyes widened into saucers. Natasha was used to fans and hero worship and she was never comfortable with it, she didn't deserve it. But as she listened to this girl rant about how strong and badass she was, telling her how grateful she was for her because she had always loved superhero's and dreamed to be one but never thought she could because the adults around her had told her superhero's could only be boys but then Black Widow had proven them all wrong, Natasha felt a warm glow throughout her body. 

The five of them went out for ice-cream to celebrate and Natasha slowly realised why Morgan loved Penny so much. Wanda seemed to be more at ease too, her laughs louder and brighter then her usual airy chuckles.

Natasha was sure that if any one of her teammates questioned the girl, she would report back in Penny's favour, the girl had earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally been snowing nonstop since i woke up and im like?? this is the second time its snowed this year, thats like the most snow ive ever experienced in literally five years. sadly it wont settle because it absolutely pissed it down last night but thats alright because it settled the other week and thats enough for me. anyway im sorry if this chapter sucks, ive been feeling kinda shitty lately and im afraid its affecting my writing :( i hope you liked it regardless, love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, so I'm really dumb and I tagged this story as a one-shot! Sorry about that, to make it clear I WILL BE WRITING MORE so don't you worry. Thank you to SnowMione18 for pointing that out! You're a legend. ALSO, I am English, great Britannia, tea, crumpets and all that jazz, so I have no idea what American schools are like especially the small ones I'm literally winging like all this fic but pleaseee correct me if I get anything big wrong! I think you guys call the head-teacher a principle? But idk, anywayyy thank you all for your lovely comments they literally made my day :'D  
> Stay safe! And do your work because I want someone to be better than me ;)


End file.
